<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk by Melacka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360476">Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka'>Melacka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatty Sex, Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed he could blame stress.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts">thinlizzy2</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For thinlizzy2, who requested Haymitch/Effie and chatty sex. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He supposed he could blame stress.</p>
<p>Their bleak future.</p>
<p>The crushing sense of loneliness.</p>
<p>And there was always the alcohol.</p>
<p>But that didn’t explain why he’d kissed Effie. Or why he’d taken such <em>pleasure</em> in ripping that ridiculous dress off her. Or why he’d thrilled at his first touch of her clit. Or the sheer joy of his cock sliding inside her.</p>
<p>Mostly, it didn’t explain why she was talking. Always <em>talking</em>.</p>
<p>Even as she rolled her hips against him, nails digging into his shoulders.</p>
<p>He wrenched a hand free and covered her mouth. Glaring.</p>
<p>Her eyes darkened.</p>
<p>He grinned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>